Star Wars Episode I: Love's Awakening
by General Kenobi SIYE
Summary: Part one of my Obidala saga. How Obi-wan is chosen by Qui-gon, and the Naboo crisis a.k.a. The Phantom Menace.
1. Prologue

The Chosen One?

Prologue

42 BBY

In a dimly lit room two figures sit in quiet contemplation. They had spent hours in meditation. Calling upon the Force to guide them. Slowly, they come out of meditation and opened their eyes. The taller of the two wore a pensive expression, while the smaller figure had a ghost of a smile, which he quickly changed to a mask of neutrallity.

He was the first to break the silence.

"Powerful the boy is. More powerful he will be than even myself I believe." Mused the smaller of the two.

He was reminded of an ancient Jedi who lived almost four thousand years before. Revan. It was said that looking into Revan's eyes, was like looking into the force itself. A barely contained supernova within the body of a man. That was the potential of the four year old boy that had come to the Jedi Temple as an infant. The boy who captured the hearts of many Jedi. Knights, Masters, and Padawan Learners alike. His light in the force shone as brightly as the Tatooine suns at midday.

"Even though there is belief that the Sith are exstinct, I do not think that is the case. He may be the chosen one." The taller, much younger man replied.

"Perhaps. I foresee another possible 'chosen' I do. Make decisions with out careful thought we must not. dangerous times the Order, and the republic are entering. Savior, of the Order he may be, or it's destroyer. Too soon it is to know. Growing around us the darkness is. May not want to see it, the other members of the Council, but feel I do, that the darkness is the work of the Sith."

"How can there be more than one Master?"

"Prophecy is never absolute. Misread prophecies may be. Always in motion the future is. Become a great Jedi he will. Of that, no doubt I have. Chosen one he is? I cannot say. Clouded by the Dark Side the future is. Impossible to see it is. Wait and see we must. Patience Master Qui-Gon." Said the ancient Jedi Grand Master.

"Yes Master."

Qui-Gon Jinn was a fine Jedi Master, if unconventional. The fall of Xanatos had affected him deeply. The man was still on the loose, and Had ot be stopped. As his former Master, he felt the task should fall to himself, and only himself. Though he had said he would never take another Apprentice again, when he crossed paths with this young initiate the pull between them had been undeniable. A slight smile graced his features as he thought back on the day he met the young boy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Master Adi Gallia was worried and a bit irritated. She had recently becaome Master of the Mynock Clan, and had already lost an initiate. Granted the boy had a reputation of mischievousness, so it shouldn't have surprised her when she discovered he'd wondered off. Again. However, he was such a sweet boy that she couldn't be at all angry with him, as much as she may have wanted to be. The young boy always brought a, sometimes exhausted, smile to her face.

So here she was, rushing through the cavernous corridors of the Temple searching for said youngling.

As she rounded a corner she nearly ran head long into Master Qui-Gon Jinn.

"Master Gallia. You seem flustered, and I in quite a hurry. Is everything alright?" The older Master asked.

"It all depends on if I can find a youngling who has wondered off again. He has always been the curious type, and I fear he may one day be the death of me." She responded weary smile.  
"I'm sure it wont ever be that bad. Would you like some help in locating your wayward initiate?"

"Of coure, but the Temple is enourmous, and this young man has made it a habit of getting himself lost in it's halls on more than one occasion." She said with a sigh.

"Well, let us trust the Force he isn't causeing too much trouble." Qui-Gon said with a smile.

Master Yoda was frequented the Room of a Thousand Fountains. That is where he was currently in deep meditation. Sitting at the foot of a small waterfall, with small stones and Force Orbs floating lazily through the air. Occasionaly they would quiver, as though shifting with the current of the Force. He was still able to sense the caustious approach of a certain youngling with a penchant for mischief and practical jokes. Much like himself.

The young boy had felt a call to him. His feelings told him to leave the creche, and explore. He didn't know why he had to, he just knew it would be the right thing to do. He knew he would get into trouble with this Clan Master when he was found, but hey, he was never one to pass up a chance to cause a bit of mischief. he often played little practical jokes on the Knights who would visit the Younglings on occasion.

In fact, most seemed to enjoy his jokes, and would return time and time again just to see what the young boy could cook up next. His pranks were never anything harmful. He knew hurting some one for amusment was wrong, and it just made him feel awful. Once a knight ended up with a small bruise because the rig his prank was set up on broke. While the female knight laughed, he felt miserable. She told him not to feel too bad. in fact, she gave him tips on how to set things up properly next time, and she left the creche with a smile and a wink. Oh yes, he planned this practical jokes much more carfully after that. he didn't want to cause anyone more hurt.

He'd vowed to himself to never hurt anyone like that again. Of course, being as unusually intelligent as he was, he knew as a Jedi, he may have to fight one day to defend those would could not protect themselves, but it didn't mean he would ever enjoy it. No. he would try to talk things out first. He'd already broken up three fights between a few boys in the Mynock Clan before they'd ever gotten started. After each innccident, he'd turn to see Master Gallia smiling at him from across what ever room the Clan happened to be in that day.

So here he was. His feelings had brought him here to the "really big room with a lot of water and trees, and all sorts of pretty plants". it was so peaceful here. He liked it, and wished he could come here more often.

As he wandered around a flowering bush, he was stopped in his tracks by the sight of the Master Yoda meditating in front of a waterfall. He was amazed by the stones, and Orbs floating around the dimunitive master. He slowly approched Master Yoda, being as quiet as possible as not to disturb him. He didn't want to get into any more trouble than he might have already been in, but it just felt.....right.

As he stood about six feet from the Grand Master, he mimicked the old Jedi's posture and sat down cross legged in front of him, and closed his eyes. He didn't know what he was suppose to do, he just did it. He found himself falling into a relaxed state, and unknown to him, he'd begun meditating. Completely on accident of course.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Master Yoda slowly came out of his meditation, and with a slight smile, cracked an eye toward the youngling currenly sitting in before him peacfully. He was somewhat amazed that souch a young child, of only four standard years, had unintentionally fallen into meditation simply my mimiking him. Opening both eyes he sat and watched as the young boy caused the stones and Force Orbs he'd so recently manipulated, rise into the air. The more amazing part was when the stones and Orbs began slow orbits around the boy. They didn't all flow in the same direction. They varied. stones and orbs alike drifted clockwise and counter-clockwise slowly.

His eyes widened as as the Orbs began to softly glow. Even some of the most experianced Masters of the Order couldn't make these Orbs glow as easily as this young boy seemed to be able to. Oh yes, this boy will be a powerful Jedi. Perhaps the most powerful to ever grace the Jedi Order.

Sensing the approach of two Masters, undoubtly looking for the youngling, Yoda stood and carfully weaved around the floating objects to intercept them so the boy wasnt disturbed. Standing off to the side, he waited.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Masters Jinn and Gallia entered the room of A Thousand Fountains, they felt the boys powerful presence. Completely at peace. Unusual for a youngling. Especially one for one with a knack for getting into trouble.

Confused Master Gallia asked "Is he meditating? How could that be? He is only four!"

As they rounded the same flowering bush the boy had, they stopped. They were met with a sight that made their jaws drop. They were stunned to say the least.

A quiet chuckle broke them out of their joint stupor, and they looked down to see Master Yoda looking up at them with a look of amusment.

" Found your lost youngling I have." He said with a continued chuckle that was signature Yoda.

At that moment, soemthing occoure that had not, in hundreds, possibly thousands of years. The larger Orbs becan to glow even more brightly, and vague images began to take shape within them. The boy was having visions.

"Incredible." Adi Gallia remarked breathlessly.

As the three masters stood in awe, they watched the images take shape. The Orbs glowed brightly. The form of a young girl, no more than fifteen standard years took shape. She was smiling, and laughing. She wore a fire orange robe with a hood adn radiated compassion and...... was that love? The image shifted to the same girl, now older, in elegant dress, looking more serious, but still radiated the same compassion and love she had before. She wore a smile, and her eyes shone brightly, as though she were seeing soemthing she loved for the first time in ages. Almost as though she was finally home after a very long trip.

Suddenly the Orbs darkened considerably. They watched as images of a red blade clashed with one of pure indigo blue. They felt sorrow, pain and grief. The image shifted once again. Indigo blade met azure. Two shadows battled, surrounded by fire.

The young boy began to shake. Alarmed, the three Masters rushed to the child's side. They reached him as he let out a startled cry and fell over. Master Gallia cradled him in her arms, as he whimped. She murmered comforting words as he tried to burrow hiself closer to her bossom, afraid of what he had seen.

Had they watched the orbs a meer second longer, they'd have seen the indigo blade slash in a deadly arch before it went dark once more.

"Take the yougling back to the creche to rest you must Master Gallia. The speak with both I will." Commanded the green Jedi Master.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Qui-Gon had helped in the comforting of the young boy when they'd gotten him back to the creche. The pull between them was unmistakable and undeniable. He had to take this boy as this Padawan. it was the will of the Force. The boy was very young though. No one below the age of ten standard years had ever been taken as an apprentice, but it seemed this boy was destined to do so.

"Wish you to take the boy as your Apprentice?" Asked Yoda. Giving away nothing from his tone. Inside however, he was filled with joy.

He had considered taking the boy as his own Padawan, but his duties as Grand Master left him little time for an Apprentice. He would make an effort to take an active roll in this Padawan's training.

"Yes. I feel it is the will of the Force that lead me to him today. It was it's will that caused him to wander off. The Force is calling out to me. I've already felt a bond forming between us. However, I will have to deal with my fallen Padawan before I can begin this boy's training. I cannot begin this task, with out completing the other. We must also keep a watchful eye for this mysterious young woman." Qui-Gon replied without hesitation, which surprised him considering his last Apprentice had fallen. He himself had put an end to Xanatos' life.

"Hmmm, Yes. The key to the Order's salvation or destruction she may be. Changes must be made if we are to survive. Slow these changes will come if at all. Unwilling to change most Jedi will be. Sense no darkness with in the vision of her. Know I do not, what her role in the future may be. Agree with you the Council does. Deal with Xanatos first you must, and then your Apprentice the boy shall be."  
With that, events that would either save, or destroy the Jedi Order, as well as the Republic, were set into motion.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Hey boys and girls! I'm back. The muse has finaly returned, I hope. After my unfortunate assault back in September, I was left with a concussion that really inhibited my ability to type or even write down the thoughts in my head. Couldn't even get the right words out of my mouth when having a normal conversation for crying out loud! Now, here we are six months later and I am finally fully recovered. I HOPE I never go through that again!

Notes on the story: I'm going to be making edits on the chapters starting with this one, adding a little of this... a little of that, or completely changing certain parts. Changed are brought on by a series of dreams I've been having about my story line, and think it will make for great fiction. I will be giving my story a bit more substance. Think of the first round as a draft. A base to build upon, if you will. I got the insperation for the redone Qui-Gon meets Obi-Wan from listening to STAR WARS: Symphony for a Saga (The Prequels) track titled Yoda's Teachings. It's the same song playing in Episode II, when Obi-Wan goes into the training room where Yoda is teaching the Bear Clan with the training Sabers and remotes.

The Force Orbs, I THINK are an original idea. I'm not to sure about that. I know on Wookiepedia it's actually an underwater Force attack. Dumb. So I made them more like powerful crystal balls that only the most powerful Force users could utilize to their fullest.

I also decided to create a new Clan. The Mynock Clan. There is no such clan in canon. I envisioned it as the clan that was cut down in the Council Chambers in Episode III by Vader during Operation Knightfall at the begining of Order 66. Said Clan had no name, so I gave it one. Reviews welcome!

May the Force be with you. 


	2. A Funny Thing Happened On Our Way To

Chapter One, A Funny Thing Happened On Our Way To The. . . . .  
32 BBY

The inky blackness of space is silent, as a red Republic Consular-class space cruiser streaks through space towards an impenetrable net of formidable battleships that surround the peaceful planet of Naboo.

On board are two Ambassadors to the Supreme Chancellor of the Republic. Jedi, sent to negotiate a settlement and end the blockade.

"Captain." A quiet yet strong voice calls.  
"Yes sir?" The woman responds.  
"Tell them we wish to board at once."

A view screen on the bridge of the Republic ship flickers to life.

"With all due respect. The Ambassadors to the Supreme Chancellor wish to board immediately." She transits towards the imposing lead battleship.

"Yes of course. As you know our blockade is perfectly, legal. And We would be happy to receive the Ambassadors." Replied unpleasant looking Neimoidian Viceroy.

The cruiser begins a dive toward the hanger of the the Viceroy's flagship Saak'ak. While the cruiser itself was not a small ship, she was dwarfed by the massive Lucrehulk-class ship.

The cruiser enters the hanger and gently sets down as dozens of various battle droids look on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A silver protocol droid, that had introduced itself a TC-14, lead the two hooded figures that stepped off the Republic ship into a dim conference room.

"We are greatly honored by your visit Ambassadors. Make yourselves comfortable. My masters will be with you shortly." The feminine droid said before walking out of the room.

It was only then the two figures pulled back their hoods and revealed their faces. The taller of the two was a powerful looking man, with long partially tied back hair with wisps of gray streaking through it, and eyes like a hawk. The shorter of the pair was but a boy of fourteen standard years. A padawan braid hung from behind his left ear. He looked uncertain at the moment.

"I have a bad feeling about this." The Padawan said.  
"You say that far to often my young Padawan. I don't sense anything." Qui-Gon Jinn replied.

"It's not about the mission Master. It's something..... elsewhere.... elusive." the Padawan explained with a pensive frown.

"Don't center on your anxieties Obi-wan. Keep you concentration here and now."

"But Master Yoda said I should be mindful of the future." Obi-wan countered.

"Not at the expense of the moment. be mindful of the living Force Young Padawan."

"Yes Master." Obi-wan said with a nod as they walked slowly towards the large windows of the room that gave them a view of the planet below as Qui-gon quietly thought about his apprentice.

Obi-wan was a powerful, diligent and talented student of the force. At only fourteen, near fifteen standard years, Obi-wan had already distinguished himself among his peers. He was a talented and powerful Force user. Beyond that of may Knights. His skills with a lightsaber were impressive, and could already duel his Master to stalemate. Something only Mace Windu was able to do. There were a few disagreements between Master and student, as Obi-Wan tended to be head strong at times, but with an immovable sense of duty to the Jedi Order and the Republic.

Obi-wan had thus far been trained by the best in the Order. His former Master Dooku, taught him the deadly elegance of Form II saber combat, while Master Yoda and Qui-gon had tutored him in Form IV. Ataru. Obi-wan was skilled in these two forms, yet felt the need to one day master Form III. Soresu. The most defensive style. With these three forms and his immense power, he was able to duel his master on equal terms. Oh yes, Master Qui-gon was very proud of his padawan.

"How do you think this trade Viceroy will deal with the Chancellor's demands?" Asked the young learner.

"These Federation types are cowards. The negotiations will be short." Qui-Gon replied with confidence as he gazed out the window with a slight sense of sorrow at seeing the blockade of such a beautiful world.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On the bridge. Two very fearful Neimoidians stood before a silver protocol droid.

"What?! What did you say?!" A startled Viceroy exclaimed.

"The Ambassadors are Jedi Knight's I believe." Reported TC-14 to the Viceroy on the bridge.

" I knew it. They're here to force a settlement." Interjected Daultay Dofine, Captain of the Saak'ak.

"Distract them. I will contact Lord Sidious." Ordered the Viceroy.

"Are you brain-dead? I'm not going in there with two Jedi." Came the slightly horrified reply of the Captain. "Send the droid." He added.

One could swear the two men had just poodooed in their stately robes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Is it in there nature to make us wait this long?"

"No. I sense an unusual amount of fear for something as trivial as this trade dispute." The Jedi Master replies as he pick his drink off the tray the TC-14 brought with her.

Qui-Gon begins to feel the stirrings of worry for the first time since being assigned this mission.

'Perhaps my Padawan was right about this... what ever he sensed.' He thinks to himself as he takes a sip from his cup. 'Oh yes. There is definitely something much bigger going on here than just a trade dispute'  
Qui-gon also felt a sense that something, or perhaps, some one on the planet would effect his padawan like none other. It brought mild dread, but also a sense of relief. Perhaps he would soon get to the bottom of those visions he and master Yoda saw in the Orbs ten years ago. Master Yoda stressed that it was imperative that the two be allowed to meet when the time came.

When asked about the rule of no attachment, Master Yoda merely smile and and answered "What the Council does not know, cannot hurt them."

Obi-wan of course had no memory of that. Being so young, one doesn't retain many memories of early life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On the bridge, before the Viceroy, a figure in blue laser flickers into existence as a signal from an unknown source is received.

"This game of yours have failed Lord Sidious. The blockade is finished. We dare not go against the Jedi." Dofine says to the image in a worried voice.

"Viceroy. I don't want this stunted slime in my sight again." Commanded Sidious in an irritated manner.

Dofine wisely held his tongue, and he shuffled away with his head down.

"This turn of events in unfortunate. We must accelerate our plans. Begin landing your troops." Sidious continued once Dofine was no longer visible in the holo-viewer.

"But my Lord... is that... legal?" Asked Viceroy Gunray and a hesitant voice.

"I will MAKE it legal." replied Sidious.

"Y..yes my Lord. As you wish." Gunray said as the image of the Dark Lord flickers out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the hanger, on board the Republic cruiser a pilot and co-pilot are going through pre- flight check lists as a blaster turret descends from the ceiling. The Co-pilot was the first to see it.

"Captain!" he exclaimed. To which she quickly looks up and sees the turret swivel it's deadly blasters toward them.

"Shields U..." Is all she has time to say before her life was violently cut short by a turbo-laser blast to the bridge at point blank range.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lightsabers lanced out in deadly sweeps as droid after droid was cut down. The Jedi had fought their way to the bridge and were now poised to to confront the Viceroy. Young Kenobi showed his skill with his Indigo Blue blade by covering his master's back from droid blaster fire as he began to cut through the dura-steel door that separated them from their goal.

They were soon forced to retreat when two Droidikas arrived and began relentlessly firing on the Jedi.

Jumping from a high vent into the main cargo hold, and ducking behind a stack of containers, they saw numerous landing craft being loading with droid transports and armored assult tanks.

"It's an invasion army." Observed the young apprentice.

"This is an odd play for the Trade Federation. We must warn the Naboo, and contact Chancellor Valorum. Let's split up. Stow aboard seperate ships, and meet down on the surface." Commanded the Master Jedi.

"Well you were right about one thing Master..... The negotiations were short." Obi-wan quipped with a smile.

Qui-gon rolled his eyes in response. 'Always the wise-crack this boy' he thought.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Edited Chapter One. If anyone has any ideas to how I can possibly make this chapter better, let me know and I will honestly consider it. :-)


	3. Hello Fair Handmaiden

Chapter Two: Hello Fair Handmaiden. . . . Hello To The Rest Of My Life . . .

Run. Run for it was what Jar Jar Binks wanted to do, but was unable to get his legs to move. Gripped with fear, he was paralyzed. Until a human ran into him, knockign them both down, and saving his life in the process. Jar Jar knew that he was in this man's debt from now on. He offered to take them to the hidden Gungan city, even at risk to his own life. He knew he was banished for causing.. one or two.... tiny little accidents. But if the Jedi he owed his life to needed a place to hide from the invading droids, he would give him a place to hide.

As expected he was taken to Boss Nass for punishment. Unexpectedly, the Boss granted the Jedi transport to reach the Naboo. The Jedi once again saved his life by convincing Boss Nass to let him guide the Jedi through the core. After a terrifying journey, they found themselves surfacing in one of the rivers that flowed through Theed, the Naboo capital.

"Oh, dissa lovely." Jar Jar commented as they jumped to shore before the bungo fell over a waterfall.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"How will you explain this invasion to the Senate?" Asked Governor Bibble.

"The Queen and I will sign a treaty that will legitimize our occupation here. I have assurances it will be ratified by the Senate." Responded the Viceroy

"I will not cooperate." Queen Amidala defiantly stated as the group, under guard by a squad of battle droids, descended a stairway leading to the palace entryway.

"Now now your Highness. In time the suffering of your people will persuade you to see our point of view." Came the arrogant reply of the greedy Viceroy before he turned to a droid.  
"Commander."

"Yes sir?" The droid replied.

"Process them." Gunray ordered smugly.

"Captain, take them to camp four." the commander ordered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On a walk way above the streets of Theed, two Jedi and a Gungan followed the Queen's captive group until the opportunity to rescue them showed itself. They didn't have to wait long. Jumping down from the walkway , in Jar Jar's case hanging, the Jedi began to slash through the battle droids that help the Queen and her entourage hostage.

A young handmaiden watched in amazement as the younger of the two Jedi leaped up kicking two droid simultaneously while his momentum carried him forward to cut down the droid behind the first two, then launching himself back into the air until inverted, decapitating a fourth droid and landing behind the captive group, executing a graceful three hundred and sixty degree sweep of his blade, cutting down the remaining three droids behind them, finishing his display down on his right knee with both arms and blade fully extended to his sides.

It was one of the most incredible and beautifully deadly things the young Padme Naberrie had ever seen.

"We should leave the streets you Highness" The older of the two advised.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"We're Ambassadors to the Supreme Chancellor"

"Your negotiations seem to have failed Ambassador." Bibble grumbled in irritation

With a sigh and shake of his head Qui-Gon responded patiently. "The Negotiations never took place. It's urgent that we make contact with the Republic."

"They've knocked out all our communications" Panaka informed the master.

"Do you have transports?"

"In the main hanger."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Where are you taking them?" Came the electronic voice of the droid in command.

"To Courscant." Came the calm reply of the Jedi Master.

"Courscant? uh wait... uh... That doesn't compute.. uh. you're under arrest." Was the last thing the droid stuttered before he was cut in half by the venerable Jedi.

As the Queen's entourage rushed up the ramp, Padme couldn't help but stop half way up to watch the younger Jedi again. Captivated by his beautiful indigo blade, and his fluid movements, she watched as this brave boy, probably no older than her, released the captive pilots that had been held in the very hanger they were escaping.

The voice of Panaka broke her from her thoughts as he urged her into the ship with a firm hand on her back, as he watched for anymore danger, but there was non by that point. The droids never stood a change against the Jedi.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"There's the blockade." Ric Olie announced with determination in his voice.

Obi-wan walked onto the bridge after leaving Jar Jar in the droid hold. He watched as the battle ships opened fire on the Naboo Royal Starship. The ship rocked as turbo laser fire began braketing the ship. Suddenly alarms sounded.

"Shield generator's been hit!" Cried the Naboo in alarm.

Looking into a view screen, Obi-wan saw the droids that had been dispatched to repair the generator being blasted away one by one. "We're losing droids fast."

"Power's back! That little droid did it! Shields up at maximum!" Olie stated with excited relief as he guided the ship to hug the hull of the massive battleship to avoid laser cannon fire. Weaving and turning around the battleship allowed them to make a break for open space, finally breaking through the blockade they were soon out of weapons range.

Looking over the ships systems, and the damage had been assessed, options were weighed. Punching up star charts Obi-wan found a planet they could land on for repairs. "Here master. Tatooine. It's small, out of the way, and poor. The Federation have no presence there."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Panaka was gave his report on the brave little R2 unit that "With out a doubt, saved the ship"

"It is to be commended. What is it's number?" The came the regal voice of the Queen/

"R2.....D2 you majesty." Replied Panaka after a quick inspection of the little droid.

"Thank you R2-D2." She thanked the little droid. "Padme! Clean this droid up as best you can. it deserves our gratitude." She ordered with a slight smile.

'Padme' Obi-wan thought to himself. 'The Queen called her Padme'

The name caught his attention. Looking over at her, he felt.. a strange pull. The girl was somehow familiar, yet, he had never been to Naboo so he could never have logicily have met the girl before. She shouldn't have caught any more attention than the other handmaidens, as they were all dressed identically. Orange fading into a fire-red with a hood. He could not turn his eyes away. Suddenly he realized he was staring, and pulled his eyes away from her beautiful face. With difficulty of course.

"You must trust my judgment your Highness." Qui-Gon told her with quiet authority.

Obi-wan had missed the entire conversation. What's more, he could feel his master's amusement through their training bond. He had been broadcasting, and had been caught....Oops.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Walking towards the droid bay carring food rations for the, somewhat dim-witted, Gungan he left there earlier, after the meeting with the Queen was over. Obi-wan was drawn in the direction the queen's handmaiden had gone. Pausing when he caught sight of her. She was seated on a small tool crate scrubbing the astromech droid that saved the ship.

He frowned at the sight of Jar Jar Binks babbling away. He had left the droid storage hold and told him to stay put. It seemed, that even a simple command was beyond the simple creature's ability to follow. Though he did find the Gungan amusing, he mostly just got in the way. He couldn't bring himself to dislike the idiotic fool. It wasn't in Obi-wan's nature. He was still a person... no matter how stupid he may be.

"What are you doing out here? I thought I told you to stay in the droid bay until I came to get you." Obi-wan asked the Gungan with a raised eyebrow.

"Ummmmmm.." The Gungan replied nervously.

From her position on the floor, Padme looked up and frowned. "He was helping me."

"Ah, well okay. I hope he wasn't to much trouble. Jar-Jar, I brought you these rations if you got hungry." The young apprentice said handing the packets to the bumbling creature. Sure enough, he fumbled with them, and dropped most of them on the floor after he tried in vain not to. "No. He's been keeping me company." She smiled slightly in reply as she stood, shaking her head at the Gungan's antics.

He walked over to the droid and knelt down picking up a spare rag and began cleaning R2. He sensed her surprise as he did so, but kept his attention on the droid. Flushing a little as she took a seat back on the small crate beside him and picked up the rag she had dropped when she stood. Obi-wan glanced at her and she smiled. He could have swore his heart stopped.

"I'm Padme" She offered

"Obi-wan Kenobi." He replied inclining his head as he spoke.

Her smile grew as they turned back to the little blue astromech droid. They worked in companionable silence for a while, until he felt a familiar presence of his master. Standing quickly he turned to the entrance as Qui-gon walked in raising his eyebrow slightly "I'd wondered where you got off to." He said to his padawan.

"Sorry master. I was on my way to the bridge when.."

'Was that a smirk he saw on his master's face?' he thought to himself. It was so slight that someone who did not know Qui-gon well wouldn't have caught it. Obi-wan was certain he had, but it was gone as quickly as it came.

"I asked him to help" Padme spoke up oblivious to Qui-gon's well hidden mirth.

"I see." Glancing toward the bridge then back to Obi-wan "We'll be on Tatooine in about 3 hours. When we arrive, I want you to uncouple the hyper-drive and let me know what you find."

"Yes master." came Obi-wan's hurried reply.

Qui-gon hesitated for a moment before returning to the bridge. Smiling to himself as soon as he was out of sight.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Walking into the man hold dressed in a poncho, Qui-gon found Obi-wan and Ric Olic inspecting the hyper-drive.

"What did you find?" He asked his padawan.

"The hyperdrive is gone master. We'll need a new one."

"That will complicate things." his master said, slipping an arm around his shoulder lead them out of earshot. "We cannot risk communication with Coruscant this far out. The transmission is sure to be intercepted, and our position revealed. Don't let anyone send any transmissions. Be wary Obi-wan. Guard your feelings. I sense a disturbance in the Force."

"I feel it too master. Like before, only.... more dangerous." The young Jedi replied in a low tone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Here we go! Chapter two, edited for your enjoyment. :-)


	4. A Friendly Voice For The Desert Rose

Chapter Three: A Friendly Voice For The Desert Rose

Qui-gon, along with R2D2 and Jar Jar Binks set off across the expanse of desert to the settlement of Mos Espa. Just as they were cresting the first sand dune on their journey, they were stopped by the urgent shouts of Captain Panaka.

"Wait! Wait!" Panaka called out to the trio as he and Padme, who was dressed in peasant's clothing, climbed the small hill of scorching sand to meet them.  
"Her Highness commands that you take her handmaiden with you." Panaka said with a hint of annoyance at having to race across a desert.

"No more commands from her Highness today Captain. The space port is not going to be pleasant." Qui-gon gently stated, as he began to turn away to continue his journey, only to be stopped by the dark skinned Captain's more forceful voice.

"The Queen wishes it. She's curious about the planet." Came Panaka's irritated voice.

Not having time for an argument, Qui-gon sighed in defeat. "This is not a good idea. Stay close to me." he said in warning.

Saying nothing more to the young handmaiden the Jedi Master turned and began walking away at a brisk pace.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Standing just off the end of the ramp to the queen's ship, Obi-wan looked out across the desert toward the settlement. The wind had begun to pick up speed in earnest and was ripping across the dunes and flats surrounding them as far as the eye could see. Soon nothing would be visible as the dust storm intensified. Obi-wan knew he need not worry about his master. Qui-gon could find the group suitable shelter to protect them from the storm. His thoughts drifted back to Padme. 'She certainly is spirited, I'll give her that." He thought to himself with a slight smile. He guessed from what he knew of the rest of the queen's entourage that she was probably the best one for the task the queen put forth. Of course he still found himself questioning the queen's judgment.

Amidala herself could not have gone, for obvious reasons. He knew that it was none of his business; the girl was the queen's attendant, and except in the context of some gross injustice, the Jedi Order had no right to interfere with her mistress' treatment of those who served her.

Why did he feel so protective of this girl in any case? He barely knew her, and from what he had been able to discern from her surface thoughts and emotions, she was entirely happy to be sent on this ill-conceived errand. She is loyal, that much is clear. There were also other matters that should be occupying his thoughts at the moment, but could not for the life of him think of anything other than Padme, Obi Wan realized with an inward sigh as Captain Panaka came clanking down the ramp behind him. He really needed to meditate, and failing that, speak to his master on this.

"This storm's going to slow them down," he said, allowing more than a little worry into his tone, as Panaka stopped to stand next to the young man.

"It looks pretty bad," agreed the captain. "We'd better seal up the ship before it gets any worse."

Obi Wan started to agree when a com-link on the captain's belt beeped, drawing both men's attention. Panaka unhooked it and asked, "Yes?"

"We're receiving a message from home," Ric Olie said.

Panaka glanced toward Obi Wan in concern and quickly replied, "We'll be right there."

With one last worried glance toward where Padme and his Master had disappeared over the horizon, Obi-wan turned and walked up the ramp.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The room was hot, stifling, and it seemed to grow more so as Sio Bibble's garbled voice cracked over the com-link. Padme closed her eyes, her jaw tightening involuntarily as the recording of the transmission from home finished.

"...cut off all our food supplies until you return...death toll rising, catastrophic...must bow to their wishes, Your Highness Please, I beg of you, tell us what to do! If you can hear me, Your Highness, you must contact me "

The silence over the link was thunderous, as Padme struggled to compose herself. Finally forcing her lips to move she asked "Was a reply sent?"

"No," the Padawan replied. "The message was a trick to try and trace our position. I told the Queen not to reply."

She smiled a little," You're probably right." she allowed sadly.

There was a pause.

"Are you alright Padme?" He asked.

"What?" Surprised, her eyes widened. She had expected some transparent attempt to reassure her. His question took her pleasantly off guard.

"I don't need to use my ability to know the message upset you. I can hear it in your voice. Is there anything I can do to help?" He asked softly

Her heart fluttered and her cheeks flushed a bit when he spoke.

"There is nothing you can do. Nothing anyone can do right now. Not until we get the queen to the Galactic Capital..."

"Doesn't mean it's easy...." he stated awkwardly.

"No." She smiled, feeling a bit flushed at his concern for well being. "Thank you Obi-wan."

"Your welcome. Good night." he said with a smile.

"Wait-" she began as she realized he was about to end the transmission. "Could I.. call you tomorrow?"

He hesitated briefly, and she felt her chest begin to tighten. Then he answered, completely unsure of himself , "You'd--have to ask my Master--but I'm sure he'd allow it."

"All right," she agreed. "Good night, Obi Wan."

'Good night.... Padme."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Obi-wan found himself eagerly awaiting her call the next day. it was a strange feeling. Almost as though there were some warm heavy weight in the pit of his stomach. It was not at all an unpleasant feeling. It was, however, and unfamiliar one. Strange that he would want to hear her voice again, as soon as possible. Never in short life had he felt this way about anyone. Sure he had friends he enjoyed being with, but this was all together different. He told himself that he was bored with nothing to do on the ship, and was eager for news of how things were going in their mission. That was his story and he was sticking to it. However, a faint flutter in the back of his mind knew it to be otherwise. It was a lie, and he knew it. A fleeting thought, that blinked into existence, and left even quicker. He paid it no mind.

When the com-link sounded that afternoon, he all but tore it off his belt nearly dropping it in the process. 'Damn, I'm becoming as clumsy as Jar-jar.' he thought.

As soon as he answered though, he realized that it was Qui-Gon who had initiated the contact. Valiantly trying to curb his disappointment, he listened as his Master explained what was going on.

He was silent for a long moment, both considering the situation and hoping to keep his Master from detecting any hint of his emotional state. He wasn't going to let himself broadcast his emotions as though he were plugged in to the Holo-net. Not this time. Part of him desperately wanted to ask for the elder Jedi's counsel, but he knew that his was not the appropriate time. Finally, he gathered his wits and courage to venture a question.

"What if this plan fails, Master? We could be stuck here for a long time," he pointed out.

"A ship without a power supply will not get us anywhere. We have no choice," Qui-Gon replied. Then he paused for a moment before adding, "Obi Wan, I sense something is bothering you."

"Yes, Master," he admitted, letting out a breath of relief.

"I can't talk now. Remember what I told you. Something is amiss here. You must be very cautious. Guard your feelings, my young apprentice. We will talk more when I return to the ship," Qui-Gon promised.

"Yes, Master," Obi Wan said again. Qui-Gon clicked off the comlink and the Padawan slumped in his chair, covering his face with his hands. He massaged his eyes wearily with his fingertips and wondered how exactly this had happened to him. He needed to meditate, again, he decided. He needed to clear his mind of distraction--clear his thoughts of Padme Naberrie.

"Fat chance" he grumbled to himself. 'Maybe I should go into the droid hold and smash my head into the bulkhead for an hour? That'll get my mind off her.' He thought. Not that he was actually going to do it though. Yes, he was shit out of luck indeed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was late that night when her call finally came. He blinked in surprise at the anger he heard and felt for her. Apparently, his Master had not wanted to give her the com-link. There had been a disagreement between them, and Qui-Gon's typically irreverent response to the authority of her queen had put her off. Tensions had increased later in the day when the Jedi had brought the conversation up again, reminding her that "the queen did not need to know" before he would consent to let her contact the ship. It had been a chore for her to convince him. She tore into Obi Wan now, furious with Qui-Gon for agreeing to gamble on a Pod-race, for putting their fates in the hands of a nine year old boy that they hardly knew. He let her rant about irresponsible idiot Jedi, and their crack pot ideas, knowing better than to argue back or try to appease her.

"I don't approve of what your Master's doing, and neither will the queen!" she declared.

"He gets that a lot actually. Even from other Jedi." he remarked with a smile.

Her rant had actually brought a smile to his face. Her voice was so beautiful. Especially when she was impassioned by something. 'Stop it!' He chastised himself. He felt like slapping himself on the back of the head. He almost wished Master Yoda had been there to whack him with his gimmer stick. When did he become a masochist? Her voice pulled him from his thoughts.

"Well, maybe he should stop doing such reckless, idiotic, hair brained, irresponsible things!" she snapped.

"He gets that too," smiled Obi Wan.

"You Jedi!" she sighed in exacerbation. He could almost see her shaking her head in disgust.

"We get that a lot too," he told her, allowing a hint of mischief to color his tone.

She gasped in outrage. "Are you trying to be smart, Obi-wan Kenobi?"

"Oh, I'm not trying" he nodded, grinning.

She paused for but a moment before she started giggling. He joined her with a chuckle. Her laughter sounding like music to his ears. Leaning back in his chair, he was still smiling as their laughter murmured something he couldn't hear, and when she came back, her voice was low and apprehensive.

"I should go," she whispered.

"Why?" he asked. "What's wrong?"

"Qui-Gon wants to know what's so funny. I--sort of told him that I was calling to report to the queen."

"You what?" Obi Wan's mouth popped open, and he stifled another laugh.

"Well, I couldn't say I wanted to talk to you now could I?" she said.

"Oh. Well, that was probably a good thing then." he conceaded with a smile.

"Here comes Qui-Gon again, I've got to give the comlink back anyway," she told him.

"Oh. Right," he coughed. "Good night. Padme."

"Good night," she said as the transmission ended.

Obi Wan sighed, propping an elbow on the console in front of him. Leaning forward to cover his face with his hand, he let out a long breath. He really had to talk to Qui-gon about this. He was falling arse over elbo in love with Padme. Speaking to her, even if it was just over a com-link, made him feel as though he could fly. He was disgusted by how sappy he was being. He knew the Order forbids attachment. He also knew he could be expelled for it. But he didn't think he could ever let this feeling go. In his mind.... Obi-wan was shit out of luck if he didn't get some help from his master.

He was about to stand from his seat and head to his bunk when the com-link sounded again. He picked it up, fearing his master had sensed Padme's deception. he felt a moment of worry answering the comm.

'You're a Jedi' he told himself, 'You can never be anything more.'

"Yes, master?" he asked

"I'm transmitting a blood sample. Run a midi-chlorian test on it," Qui-Gon instructed.

Holding back a disappointed sigh, Obi Wan did as the elder asked, then blinked in surprise at the results. "Master, there must be something wrong with the sample," he said.

"What do the readings say, Obi Wan?" Qui-Gon asked in a hushed tone.

"They say the midi-chlorian count is over twenty thousand. No one has a count that high. Not even Master Yoda," Obi Wan reminded his teacher.

Qui-Gon said nothing for a long moment, then replied only, "No one but you my young Apprentice."

Obi-wan blinked in confusion, "What?" he asked.

"I'll explain when I return to the ship. Good night Obi-wan." Qui-gon said, and the commlink went silent.

Questions began swirling around his mind. 'What the hell is my master playing at?' he thought.

Obi-wan Kenobi did not sleep well that night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She lied to Qui-Gon again in the morning, telling him that the queen had asked for a final report. He fixed a long look on her, and she felt a quaver of uncertainty before he finally gave her the com-link. She had to wonder why it seemed so easy to deceive him. From what she knew of the Jedi, they relied heavily on their ability to sense emotions and discern truth from lies. However, she had managed to conceal her identity both from him and his student, so perhaps the Jedi weren't as all-knowing as they appeared. At the moment, Qui-Gon seemed to notice nothing amiss, and Padme quickly forgot her concerns when she heard the weariness in Obi-wan's voice.

"Are you all right?" she frowned.

"Huh?" he yawned distractedly. "Oh--yes, I'm fine."

"You sound tired or something," she told him.

"Didn't sleep much," he explained dismissively.

"Me neither," she confessed.

"Really?" his tone brightened a bit. "I mean--um--"

"Obi-wan, I'm afraid for my people. If we don't get back to Naboo soon. "

"It'll be all right," he promised, suddenly becoming serious. "We'll get there."

"I'm not so sure," she said.

"The Force led us here; it will get us back to help your people. Trust in the force." he assured her.

"I don't--know if I believe that. I don't know the Force the way you Jedi seem to," she said.

"Then trust me," he replied.

"You?" she swallowed.

"I've spent my life learning the ways of the Force, Padme. Believe me when I tell you I've seen more impossible situations than this turn out as I needed them to. The force always guides the way," Obi Wan told her.

"Is that why Qui-Gon's so confident?" she asked, frowning.

"Partially. He thinks there could be something special about this boy Anakin?" he inquired.

"Mmm-hmm," she nodded. "You don't sound convinced."

"I haven't met him yet," Obi Wan said.

"Well, he's certainly precocious. And, you know, it's funny, but I think he has a crush on me," Padme confessed with a an embarrassed chuckle.

"I don't blame him," Obi Wan replied so quickly that she almost thought he meant it.

"Stop it, I'm serious! He told me I was an angel and that he was going to marry me! You don't know how strange it is to have a little boy come on to you!" she laughed.

Obi Wan didn't reply for so long that Padme started to wonder if the com signal had died. When he did speak, his voice seemed suddenly strained and awkward. "Well, that's a rather strange thing for--a little boy to say."

"That's what I thought," she agreed, wondering vaguely what his problem was. "It was so odd--almost eerie--" Padme mused out loud. "oh, here comes Qui-Gon again, I've got to go." she added in a rush " I'll talk to you when I get back to the ship Your Highness."

"I'll be here," Obi Wan said with a laugh.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Newly edited chapter .Again. The story is heavily influenced by "One Path". This act in the story was so perfectly written that there were few things I could think to add or change. The dream I had that inspired this fic was itself brought on by One Path. I Know it's slow for now. Bear with me. it will pick up soon. I will be going back on a later date to refine my first few chapters. Any suggestions would be great.


	5. For the Love Of A Handmaiden?

Chapter Four: For the Love Of A Handmaiden?

"Well, we have the essential parts we need. I'm going back. Some unfinished business. I won't be long" Qui-gon informed his padawan from atop his Eopie.

"Why do I sense we've picked up another pathetic life form?" Obi-wan quipped.

"It's the boy responsible for getting us these parts. Get this hyper-drive generator installed." Ordered his Master.

"Yes Master. it shouldn't take long."

As he watched Qui-gon ride back toward Mos Espa, Obi-wan began feeling unease.

'Why is he so interested with this boy? He would be to old to be trained as a Jedi anyway.' he thought.

Still, Obi-wan couldn't help but feel a bit of childish jealousy. Jealousy which he tried valiantly to squash. He was struggling with these feelings when he felt a pair of arms snake around his mid-section from behind. He hoped she didn't hear how hard his heart began thumping at that moment.

'I really need to talk to Qui-gon' He reminded himself.

"Are you alright?" Padme asked.

"I just haven't gotten much sleep" He responded as he gently pulled himself from her grasp and stalked toward the generator parts that had yet to be loaded into the ship.

She followed him and stopped in front of him, and with a teasing smile she asked. "Do you always get this grumpy when you don't get enough sleep?"

"Only when I'm in the desert" he replied with a tired sigh.

"You've really been worried haven't you Obi-wan?"

Force how he loves the way his name sounds as it escapes her lips. 'Stop it!' he admonished himself.

Turning to her he replied.  
"Yes I have. Mos Espa is a very dangerous place, and even though you were with my master, I couldn't help but worry for your safety."

"Everything is going to be alright now. I'm here. Completely safe with the mighty Obi-wan Kenobi and his incredible lightsaber skills" She said with a bright smile.

As much as he wanted to sulk, he couldn't. Not with the way she made him feel better.

"Come on lets get the rest of these parts on board and make sure Jar-Jar doesn't make a mess of things." he said with a laugh.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Obi-wan, and Ollie had just completed repairs on the generator when Padme stepped into the room. Obi-wan sensed uncharacteristic uncertainty radiating off of her as she hovered by the doorway.

As the two men finished their task, she approached them. Obi-wan smiled at her as he turned to greet her.

"The Queen wishes to thank you for the kindness you showed me while I was in Mos Espa." She said shyly.

"Tell your highness that thanks are not needed." He responded with a smile, which caused her to blush.

"Well then, I'd like to thank you." She replied while looking at the floor.

"Your welcome then Padme."

Ric Ollie suddenly realized that he was probably intruding on a very personal moment and excused himself mumbling something about preflight checks as he left the room.

"I wonder if there is any caf on board." She commented.

"I wouldn't know. I don't drink it much." he replied.

"Well, what do you like to drink." She asked.

"Jawa juice. When I can find it that is. I do know a place my master and I have been to that serves it. maybe when we get to the capital I can take you there. I'm sure I can get away from the Temple long enough."

"You mean get away from Qui-gon don't you?" She smiled.

They shared a laugh as they realized that the only time they'd had together so far were stolen moments when the master Jedi was not around. He was about to reply when he broke off suddenly and looked toward the doorway.

"Something's wrong." He said as he rushed out the door.

Startled she followed him out quickly, and found him just in time to see Anakin rush up the ramp.

"Qui-gon's in trouble. he says take off!" The boy said urgently.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Padme didn't know what compelled her into the main chamber that night. She had heard Sio Bibble's message already over the com-link, but felt the need to see it for herself. She didn't know what she thought it would accomplish, if through seeing it with her own eyes she could determine whether or not it had been a trick or if it was simply her guilt that drove her.

As she viewed the flickering hologram and heard the plea again, she hung her head, almost overwhelmed by the hopelessness of the situation. She had been trained to lead and govern the people of Naboo; she had led them to this, and now unless she could convince the Senate to help, her home and millions of lives would be lost.

Footsteps sounded and she looked up with a sharp gasp as Obi Wan entered the room. He strode over to her, reaching for her arm. Even in the dim light of the console, she could see the concern etched on his youthful features.

"Are you all right?" he murmured.

She started to nod, but his gaze held hers, and she shook her head. Obi Wan hesitated for a moment, then drew her against his chest. She had resolved not to cry, but as his warmth and the strength of his arms enfolded her, she felt tears beginning to leak past her closed eyelids.

"What if the Senate won't help us?" she asked tremulously.

"I will," he promised.

She looked up in surprise. "You?"

"And I imagine so will Qui-Gon," he continued with a slight smile.

"The Jedi serve the Republic " she trailed off in confusion.

They stood there holding one another. Neither saying anything. Staring into each others eyes. Their hearts beating rapidly as he began to lean in closely, but Obi-wan frowned suddenly and pulled back. He turned, and Padme followed his gaze, eyes widening as she spotted Anakin. She moved quickly away from Obi Wan, hurrying toward where the boy crouched shivering.

She knelt beside him, talking softly to him for a few moments, and then picked up a blanket and wrapped it around him. In return he gave her a carved pendant, which he said would bring her good fortune. Padme couldn't help but smile. She promised that she wouldn't need a necklace to remember him, but the boy's eyes flicked uncertainly toward Obi Wan.

Padme felt her cheeks grow warm as she realized that Anakin had seen her crying in the Jedi's embrace. She smiled reassuringly and reached to turn his face back toward her. "Many things will change when we reach Coruscant, Ani. My caring for you will not be one of them."

"I know. And I won't stop caring for you, either. Only, I miss--" Anakin broke off, his eyes filling with tears again.

"You miss your mother," Padme finished knowingly. She gathered him in her arms and held him for a few moments, then carried him back to bed.

Obi Wan was still waiting when she returned, and she looked down with an embarrassed smile at the necklace that Anakin had given her. The Jedi smiled too, and stepped closer. "Put it on," he shrugged. "Perhaps it will bring good fortune."

"I don't need it for that," she replied.

"Let me help you," Obi Wan offered, reaching to take the necklace from her hands. He walked around behind her, and Padme lifted back her hood to let him fasten it around her neck.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The encounter with the dark creature had disturbed him. Was it a dark Jedi? Or was it what his master claimed it to be? A sith. he had been lead to believe the Sith had been destroyed a millenia ago. How could that being be a Sith? And Padme. 'I can't believe I almost kissed her! How could I be so stupid? She could never return my feelings. Could she?'

These thoughts swirled through his head as he made his way to the quarters he shared with his master.

Upon entering, he found Qui-gon on the floor in a meditative position on the floor. Smiling, he walked toward him and mimicked his position on the floor in from of him. He sat and waited for his master to acknowledge his presence. Minutes later Qui-gon finally opened his eyes.

"I... uh...." Obi-wan stumbled out.

Now that he was there and had a chance to speak to his master about the thoughts and feeling that had been plaguing him, he found he didn't know where to start. He was looking down at his own knees as he felt his master gently place a hand on his. The simple gesture gave him the resolve to speak his mind.

"Master, I think I'm falling in love with Padme."

Qui-gon said nothing for a long moment, as he closed his eyes in thought.

"You must learn to let go of these feelings my young padawan. if you are to be a Jedi Knight, you cannot allow for attachment." He advised.

"It's difficult master." Obi-wan said quietly.

"Yes it is. One of the most difficult things a Jedi can do. But many have gone through this trial before you."

"Should I avoid her master?" the learner asked.

"No. You cannot run away from your problem. You must face your feelings. Running away would be allowing fear to win over you. Fear is the path to the dark side." The Master responded immediatly.

"But how?" Obi-wan asked.

"With careful self-discipline. You are not the first to face this challenge, and you will not be the last." Qui-gon said quietly. "It is never easy. Nor should it be. But if you avoid her, you will have given in to fear."

Obi Wan's lips flickered upward in a momentary smile. "If they succeeded, perhaps they knew things I don't."

"There are times one can succeed and fail at the same time," Qui-Gon murmured.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Wow I have been writing all night Editing all the chapters up to this point, and decided to write a new chapter. I am finally dead tired. I have terrible insomnia. Always have. Oh well. Hope you like this chapter. I will perhaps edit this one too, once I get enough sleep that is. I've been awake for 53 hours at this point. I always enjoy adding stuff to a chapter. Especially when the added goodness is in a dream. For those short moments n my sleep, I get to be my incarnation of Obi-Wan. hahaha! Please Review.


	6. Interludes And A Growing Darkness

Disclaimer I forgot. I own nothing blah blah blah.

Chapter Five: Interludes And The Growing Darkness.

They'd arrived on the Capital with no further incident, after their encounter with the dark being. Obi-wan didn't get a chance to speak with Padme after their time alone in the main hold of the ship. She of course had to help the Queen prepare to be received once they reached Corusant.

As he stepped off the Royal Starship behind his master once they'd landed, Obi-wan saw Chancellor Valorum, along with several other representatives of the Galactic Senate waiting to greet Queen Amidala. Among those Representatives, was Senator Palpatine. Obi-wan always felt uneasy around the seemingly gentle man. When he became Senator for Naboo, he'd taken some what of an interest in the young padawan. He would, on occasion, invite the young man to his offices for meetings. His master of course allowed him, but thought it strange that the Senator would want to meet his padawan for tea or a lunch alone.

Obi-wan met with the Senator everynow and then. It would have been quite rude of him to never accept an invitation from a Representative of the Republic. The smooth drawl of the Senators voice most times made the hair on his neck stand on end. No, he didn't like Palpatine at all. Questions he asked from time to time about his feelings on the Order, and the sacrifices he has made. He would attempt to stoke Obi-wan's ego from time to time. Telling him he would probably be the most powerful Force user the Galaxy had ever seen. 'How in the name of Revan's sweaty ball-sack would he know that?' Obi-wan thought to himself after that particular meeting.

Qui-gon had never asked him what was discussed in their meetings, nor did Obi-wan give anything more than vague answers. He really didn't feel like it was important. Just your usual political nonsense, and attempted ass kissing. At times though, at official functions, he had caught Palpatine looking at him as though he were a prize to be won. An almost predatory gaze that was gone almost before he knew it was there. Perhaps he wanted a way to gain political influence with the backing of the Jedi? Obi-wan didn't know. He simply told his master that he didn't plan on joining the Senator on many luncheons or tea, simply stating that he didn't trust politicians.

As the Queen and her handmaidens stepped off the starship shortly after Obi-wan and his master, he'd noticed Palpatine's eyes zero in on Anakin, and his eyes almost seem to alight in the same way he had seen them do so many times in the past. Only this time, he wasn't the target. Obi-wan felt a faint whisper of dread, but passed it off a nerves concerning his master's insistence the boy be trained. Seeing Padme in line with the rest of the handmaidens, she caught his eye and they share a quick smile before she called out to Anakin to follow them. The boy seemed unsure about who to follow; Qui-gon or Padme. That is until Qui-gon motioned for him to go with the Queen.

Qui-gon had fought hard to get the Council to train Anakin. They refused, and Obi-wan felt pity for the boy and he sensed his misery and heartbreak. The padawan couldn't help but feel a bit of jealousy and rejection at his master's proclamation that he would train the boy. Where would that leave him? His training wasn't complete! He was only fourteen for Force's sake! It hurt him, but he bravely stamped that feeling down. Qui-gon had insisted that Obi-wan was nearly ready to take his trials. He would have been flattered and proud, had Anakin not been there. It felt as though his master was simply trying to get rid of him, even if he did believed he were ready.

'Why did he think I was ready?' Obi-wan asked himself.

Qui-gon had explained to him about his extraordinary midi-chlorian counts. No one had ever mentioned this before. He went on about how Obi-wan had always been the perfect pupil and had little to learn from him. Obi-wan understood the living and unifying force, but he was unsure if he was actually ready for his trials as Qui-gon claimed. Maybe he was just afraid? No. He couldn't let fear cloud his judgment. Sure Obi-wan was already more skilled than many full Knights in the Order, but he felt he was too young. Maybe in two or three years, but now? He would only be Fifteen standard years old in a little less than a month. The earliest he'd ever imagined he'd be Knighted was seventeen.

When Yoda asked if he felt he was ready, Obi-wan was at a loss. He had no answer. He finally spoke the first thing that came to mind.

"I don't think I am quite ready yet Master Yoda. But, if it is what is asked of me, I shall do my duty for the Order to the best of my abilities." He answered at long last.

"Of that I have no doubt young Padawan." Master Yoda stated with a nod, and had what almost seemed like a proud smile. It was so faint, that Obi-wan passed it off as his imagination. He did see the scowl on Master Windu's face quite clearly. He wasn't sure if it was because of his answer, or because of Qui-gon's perceived eagerness to be rid of him. He was pretty sure it was directed at his master.

Now here they were back on the landing platform, waiting for the Queen to arrive. Well, Qui-gon was on the platform with Anakin. Obi-wan was sulking around the entrance to the Queen's ship. He and his master had gotten into a somewhat heated disagreement over the boy, so Obi-wan wasn't at his usual place at his master's side.

When the Queen boarded, he bowed respectfully, but gave a start. He looked at the Queen. He knew those eyes, and he felt her familiar presence under the ridiculous amount of make-up. 'Padme?!' He thought with some surprise.

Was she simply a decoy. She had to be. There was no way the Queen herself could have been allowed to accompany his master to Mos Espa. 'No, that's silly... wasn't it?' Obi-wan was unsure. Only one way to find out. Oh this was going to be good either way. With an almost wicked smile he made his way to the main hold until he and his master were called upon by the Queen. He hadn't had a laugh in a while.

The Queen had indeed called a meeting with the Jedi shortly after entering hyperspace. He had not spoken a word to his master since their 'disagreement' on the landing platform, but he now took his position dutifully at his masters side. There were four handmaiden's in the room. Two behind the Queen and one on each side of the doorway. Panaka and Jar-Jar stood on the other side of his master. With only eight people in the room, he had no trouble confirming what he sensed on the boarding ramp. Padme was indeed the one under the layers of white make-up. Now if he could only figure out if she was the Queen or simply a decoy to protect the Queen. He did notice, how the the Queen would looked among her handmaidens before reaching a decision before their return to the ship. She was no longer doing so. She made decisions quickly and with authority without looking toward others first.

He supposed there was only one way to find out. She summoned Jar Jar, who was understandably shocked the Queen would ask for his and Qui-Gon continued to try to convince her not to involve the Gungans. Obi Wan might have told them that they wouldn't succeed, but held his tongue and hid a smile. The queen's mind was made up, and nothing they had to say would alter her plan. He waited until the discussion had ended, but hung back when the others moved out of the room and went to prepare for the coming battle.

She eyed him silently, then raised an eyebrow in a delicately imperious question. Obi Wan took a step toward her throne and bowed. "I would very much like to speak with Padme, Your Highness. If you could spare her for a moment."

She considered for a long moment, then slowly nodded. "I will send her out to you."

"Or you could just take off the hat so I could talk to her," Obi Wan smirked.

Padme's cheeks reddened, but she gestured dismissal to her handmaidens, then lifted off her headdress as they filed obediently from the room. Her hair stuck up comically, but Obi Wan made a valiant effort not to laugh. She pushed herself to her feet and stepped down to him, smiling self consciously.

"I'm sorry I lied to you," she said.

"It's all right. Your Highness ?" he asked, still not quite certain.

"Mmm-hmm," she nodded.

The errant brown locks of hair bobbled in the air as she did so, and he couldn't quite stifle a snicker. Her head shot up again, and she frowned. "What?"

"Your hair's sticking up," he laughed.

"Your hair always sticks up," she teased back.

"Very funny," Obi Wan scowled, but she reached to punch his shoulder playfully, and they both laughed.

Her smile faded as quickly as it appeared, though. Her eyes darkened with sadness, and he carefully resisted the urge to draw her into his arms as he saw tears begin to form. "Thank you for making me laugh," she said softly.

He nodded, suddenly unsure of what to say. There had been so many things he'd wanted to talk to her about earlier today. All of them seemed trivial and even petty in comparison to the responsibilities she was carrying. "Can I do anything to help right now?" he offered.

"You just did," she assured him. Then she bit her lip thoughtfully, giving him a speculative look. "You know, I--don't think I've ever had a friend like you, Obi Wan."

He felt his heart lurch at the statement, but nodded in response and forced a smile. "I hope we'll always be friends."

"I do too. But what about you? What's been happening? Something's wrong between you and Qui-Gon. I can tell."

"Are you a Jedi now?" he chuckled.

"I don't need to be," she shook her head. "You two hardly looked at each other."

"We had an argument. I'm afraid he's going to defy the Council over the boy," explained Obi Wan with a sigh.

"What do you mean, defy the Council?" she wanted to know.

"He failed their tests. Qui-Gon's determined to train him despite the fact that they all think he could be dangerous. He won't listen to them--he won't listen to me," Obi Wan grit his teeth.

"Ani's not dangerous! How could anyone say that!" she exclaimed.

"Look, it doesn't matter. I don't care about the boy," Obi Wan said quickly.

Her eyes narrowed. "Maybe that's the problem."

"What?" Obi Wan blinked.

"Maybe you should care," she pronounced, spinning away.

His hand shot out to catch her sleeve, and he pulled her back around, entreating, "Padme. I didn't mean it that way."

She stared at him with eyes suddenly hard and icy. "He has a name you know. It's Anakin."

"I'm sorry," he said sincerely. "It's Qui-Gon I'm worried about. We may not always agree, but he is my Master. More than that, he's--the only father I've ever known."

"Then shouldn't you trust his judgment? At least more than a group of people who've never met Ani before?" she pointed out.

"I do trust him. I just don't want to see him disgraced. Qui-Gon is a great man; he could be on the Council now if he would only obey the Code!" Obi Wan let out a breath in frustration.

"There are some things that are worth challenging the rules for," she said, though her face softened as she spoke.

"Maybe, but I don't know if Anakin Skywalker is one of them," he insisted.

"But that's just it. You don't know. You're making assumptions," she said.

"There is anger in him, Padme, and for a Jedi, that is extremely dangerous " he sighed, trailing off.

"Obi Wan, I don't pretend to understand the ways of the Force the way you do. I know you wouldn't say that if you didn't have reason to, but please don't make a judgment before you've taken the time to know Ani. He has a good heart," she asserted.

"I believe you. And I will get to know him," he promised.

Inside, however, he felt bitterness toward the boy, no matter how hard he tried not to. To him, his master was rejecting him for Skywalker.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Darth Sidious was overjoyed. He'd manipulated the young and naive Amidala into calling for a vote of no-confidence. Things were proceeding as he'd foreseen.

That brat Kenobi has thus far refused to be swayed against the Jedi. There was indeed anger on some level with the boy, but he seemed more in control of his emotions than anyone his age had a right to be. There wasn't much of anything to work with. The idiot boy had no ego to stroke at all. Yes he was confident in his abilities, but he was sickeningly humble. It disgusted him. No doubt the work of that little troll Yoda. His control of his darker emotions was the work of Windu. He was sure of it. He had to find a way to break the boy. To make him submit to his will. There was the problem of his current apprentice. He was powerful, but had the subtly of a Bull Rancor mating. He had already foreseen Maul's demise at the hands of Kenobi. To defeat a fully trained Sith at least ten years your senior, so young, was indeed impressive.

His thoughts drifted back to the Queen. He felt her thoughts stray to the young Jedi time and time again. She sought his comfort, and companionship. It would seem the Force had granted him an easier way to reach his end goals. He would need another apprentice soon. Maul had been merely a place holder for Kenobi ever since Sidious had become aware of the boy's existence. He had recently discovered the Clones that were being produced as an army for the Republic. He had then put his plans into action. In a few years he would have an army at his disposal, and Kenobi at his side. 'He will help me destroy the Jedi' Sidious thought. It was almost to perfect really.

'Interesting.' He thought to himself. 'Perhaps if he feels the same way for her, he could use that was a way to break Kenobi.'

He knew he would have to let them develop what ever nauseatingly adolescent infatuation they may have. When it does blossom, he would be able to take her form him, but would have to be in a most violent way if he wanted Kenobi to give in to his anger. To seek revenge against those who ripped her away from him. He saw a flash before his eyes. The vision lasted only an instant. He could clearly see Kenobi cradling Amidala's lifeless body in his arms, screaming out in agony, and rage. The thought brought a smile to his face. He would take great pleasure in breaking the will of Kenobi. He would bask in his sorrow, and unchecked rage. It would take a few more years of planning, but he could wait. If it meant the untimate destruction of the Order, he could wait.

There was also the small boy of no more than seven. Skywalker. The boy had the potential to be as powerful and Kenobi. it seemed the Force had delivered this boy into his lap. He was to old to be trained as a Jedi. Either way, the boy would make a good back-up plan in case his plans with young Kenobi fail. Little chance of that, but it's always good to have a back up plan. He also felt the boy's thoughts almost constantly on either his mother, or Amidala herself. Of course, he did not know 'Padme' was in fact Padme Amidala, Queen Of Naboo. He could possibly use this to his advantage as well. Perhaps turn Skywalker and Kenobi against each other. Use the jealousy that was inevitable. If Skywalker was actually trained as a Jedi, would benefit him as well. Should he turn one or the other, or both, it would mean the end of those "brown robed do-gooders".

Killing Amidala could possibly turn Skywalker as well. He would just have to water the seeds of infatuation. Turn it into a dangerous obsession. By then Kenobi and Amidala would have become closer, and it will have made him vulnerable as well. There were so many possibilities. He just had to choose they best course of action. 'You will be mine Kenobi, or you will die. Soon the Jedi will be no more.' He cackled to himself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: This stuff just came rushing out of my head and into my fingertips on the keyboard. I'll refine it later on, if I think of anything else to add.

"Star Wars was like Catholic Mass. I went to go watch it when I was a kid, and when Kenobi would say 'May the force be with you', I stood up automatically with my arms spread wide, and said 'And also with you'."


	7. A Queen And Her Jedi

Here we go again Chapter Six.

Blue blades sliced through the air at each other in a deadly ballet. The air was stiflingly hot. Oppressive, dark, and Devoid of life. The only illumination seemed to be form the rivers of fire beneath him. He felt overwhelming sorrow, and regret in his heart. He was surrounded by darkness. He could not see his opponent clearly. It was as though he was fighting a shadow. The only thing he could clearly see was a pair of bloodshot yellow eyes. Eyes that looked upon him with pure hate, and....

'Was that jealousy?' He asked himself.

" I have failed you A.... I have failed you." He heard himself say, but his voice sounded strange.

Obi-wan could not hear the name his own voice called out. It was not the voice he knew today. It was much older. A voice with experience and maturity.

He felt himself leap into the air landing on an embankment of the river of fire.

"It's over .... I have the high ground!" He shouted at the dark shadow below him.

'Why couldn't he hear the name?!?' His mind cried.

"You underestimate my power!" The figure called out to him.

"Don't try it." Obi-wan warned.

Undeterred, the figure leaped into the air. Closer and closer it came, saber cutting a deadly path toward him. He only had a second to react. Closer and closer. Obi-wan started a graceful upward loop with his blade, but just as they were about to impact each other, a blinding flash of light obscured his vision....Then darkness....

A distant, echoing cackle could be heard from what seemed like all around him, and then he knew no more.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

The young Padawan sprang bolt upright in his bunk breathing heavily, covered in a cold sweat. Looking around in alarm he quickly remembered he was on the Queen's Starship en route back to Naboo. He hadn't gotten much sleep since before the Trade Federation had tried to murder him and his Master. He had taken this opportunity

'What in the Force was that? What planet was I on? Was it a vision of the future?' Came the thoughts in rapid succession.

He'd had a vision. A disturbing vision. He had to meditate, he knew as much. If it were indeed a vision of the future, then it meant terrible things, not just for the Jedi, but the Republic as well. He was born into a world of ever growing darkness. He'd felt it as long as he could remember. He'd confided in Master Yoda about his feelings. What surprised him though, was that Master Yoda did not dismiss his worries, or tell him that one so young should not burden one's self with such matters. He had been only seven standard years old at the time. The great Jedi, in fact, had agreed with him. Explaining that the darkness had been growing very slowly, but still growing. That he had foreseen Obi-wan becoming a great Jedi Knight one day. However, he also advised him not to dwell to much on the darkness, for his time had not yet come.

Swinging he legs over the edge of the bunk Obi-wan sat with his elbows on his knees, and his face in his hands.

"Guess I'm not getting anymore sleep tonight" He said out loud to the empty cramped room. 'Empty" He thought with a hint of bitterness.

His Master was currently 'swooning' over his latest charge, Anakin Skywalker. The boy was indeed powerful, but Obi-wan felt very uneasy about him. He was of course going to keep his promise to Padme and get to know the boy. He wished Padme were here with him right now. He couldn't shake the feeling that Anakin......

His train of thought was cut off as the door to his undersized room quietly hissed open. A small Orange robed figure was silhouetted in the soft light of the passage way behind it.

It was her. The one who has haunted his every thought since he first laid eyes on her... Well since he first time he laid eyes on her when he wasn't preoccupied with chopping droids to bits.

"May I come in?" She asked in little more that a whisper.

"Of course milady." He replied.

swiftly stepping into the room, Padme could see that Obi-wan was only wearing his leggings. He was shirtless. She blushed and quickly looked down. Confused, Obi-wan was about to ask what was wrong when he felt a chill. He remembered he had taken off his inner tunic before he went to bed. Trying to maintain his Jedi calm he quickly natched his tunic off the floor and put it on.

"Sorry" the Queen in disguise whispered.

An embarrassed Obi-wan mumbled in reply "You have nothing to be sorry about."  
" what are you doing up so late?" He continued.

"I felt something wasn't right. My feelings told me that you needed me. I don't how, but I knew it." She said finally looking into his eyes.

"The Force."

"I'm not a Jedi." She replied.

"You don't have to be a Jedi to be a Force Sensitive. My Master and I have crossed paths with many beings who were unaware that they were force sensitive. The Jedi don't find all those with the ability to use the force. They live their lives completely unaware of it." He said wisely.  
"How long have you known?" Padme asked sitting next to him on his bunk.

"Since I first met you. I felt it in you. My Master did as well. You would have made a powerful Jedi, but the Force, it seems, has other plans for you milady."

"But.. how? I've never... how?" She stumbled out.

She was stunned, and having a somewhat difficult time believing it. It can be a lot to take in finding out that you've had and untapped Force ability your entire life, and never knew it. Obi-wan could tell she was stunned, but could accept it very quickly with a little help, so he ventured the question.  
"In your combat training, did you ever close your eyes while shooting a blaster, and still hit your target?"

Padme paled slightly, thinking back to her training. She had closed her eyes a lot when she first started training on ranged weapons, yet she still managed to find her mark.

She nodded slightly in reply.

"It was the force guiding you. Calling out to you. Guiding your movements." Said the Knight in training.

She sat there, next to him with her hands in her lap and a pensive look on her face. Obi-wan simply sat there, watching her. Slowly, her face softened and she smiled at him.

"Getting back to why I'm here. Are you alright?" She asked.

"Yes. I am now. I just had a dream.. or a vision maybe."

"About the future?"

"Perhaps. It might have just been a dream."

obi-wan described to her what he had seen, heard, and felt in the dream in surprisingly great detail. He usually didn't remember much about his dreams. He'd had, in the past, vague dreams of a woman that he could only assume was his mother. And grass. The smell of flowers and grass. Those were always in his dreams about the unknown woman.

"If it was a vision about the future, what are you going to do about it?" Padme asked with slight worry.

"Nothing. Master Yoda said that many times, the steps taken to prevent a vision, cause it to happen. I can only trust in the Force." He replied.

She didn't know what possessed her, but she wrapped her arms around the young man that she had come to care for deeply. Trying to ease his worries, and bring some measure of comfort to him. It was important to her to do so. She felt him tense slightly, but he soon melted into her arms, returning the gesture. They sat there, holding eachother. They'd been burdened by their positions in the galaxy as of late. Padme over the situation with her people on Naboo, Obi-wan over his place in the Jedi. Missions had recently become much more dangerous, and he'd lost several friends in both the Order out outside of it, and now his position as Qui-gon's Padawan was in question as well. He could not go to the Agri-corps. Where would he go? What would he do? These questions had bombarded his mind since their meeting with the Council on the subject of Anakin SKywalker. Surely the Council didn't think he was truly ready?

At this moment, however, there was nothing else in the universe but each other. A young Queen, and her Jedi. Slowly, they turned their heads and looked into each others eyes. The Force was calling out to them. Slowly drawing them closer and closer. It felt as though the Force was holding it's breath in anticipation. The tension within it could have been cut with a lightsaber. Padme's lips parted slightly, and she could feel his warm moist breath on her lips. She slowly closed her eyes as their lips met. The Force suddenly burst open in a chorus of hope, love and promises for the future. There they were, basking in the song of the Force, and their love, however embryonic.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Parsecs away, in a sector of Coruscant seldom visited by the living, a dark figure shudders under the burst of light that cried out through the Force moments ago. It disgusted him. Scowling, Darth Sidious, turned away from the large window to continue with his plans. It had taken everything he had to shrug off the feelings surrounding him. Almost suffocating him. "Yes, just as I have foreseen. You are powerful. Soon enough Kenobi, soon enough." He said as he cackled in delight. He was not about to let the unfortunate song of light that burst forth through the Force ruin his perfectly evil mood. No matter how irritating it may have been to endure.

x o x o x o x o x o x o x

Meanwhile, on another part of the same planet, an ancient Jedi Master's eyes flew open. He'd been in meditation, when a disturbance in the Force slammed into him. The Force was rejoicing. He knew what the disturbance was. it brought feelings of joy to his heart, but also worry. With the Force illuminated by so much light, for an instant, Master Yoda could almost see the shadow in the distance more clearly. The veil seemed as though it were almost burned away, but it disappeared as quickly as if it had been a mere figment of his imagination.

At that moment Master Windu entered Yoda's meditation chambers. Like he had done countless times before, he sat before the Grand Master.

"Hmm, felt it too you have." Yoda said, more as a statement, than a question.

With a sigh, Master Windu replied. "Yes. It's Kenobi isn't it? What are we going to do? We cannot afford to lose him."

"Lose him we will not. But events already in motion they are. Stop them we cannot. Only trust in the Force we can. A rank I will grant Kenobi when he is knighted. Used it has not been since before the Ruusan Reformations changed the Order. A true test of Kenobi it will be. Succeed he will. Of that I have no doubt." Yoda said with a hint of pride in his voice.

Master Windu's only reply, was a determined nod.

A/N. So here it is. A new chapter. This one was written at about 3a.m. over a reheated plate of leftovers, and 4 cups of tea. As always, input is welcome.


	8. Battles, Knighthood, Love, And Promises

Chapter Seven

Battles, Knighthood, Love, And Promises For The Future.

He'd seen it coming. His Master had mistimed an over head strike. Obi-wan had only just managed to shove his master out of the way using the Force, but the Sith's blade connected with Qui-gon's side. A kick to his Master's face had sent him tumbling over the edge of the Generator room cat walk they had been battling on. He could sense through the Force that his Master wasn't fatally wounded, but he was out of this fight. He would have to go at it alone from here.

Obi-wan continued to push his dark opponent back. Closer and closer they drew toward a passage way protected by ray-shields. The shields opened, allowing them to duel until they were almost past. Suddenly, the shields closed. The Jedi and Sith found themselves separated from each other. This allowed Obi-wan a brief respite. He was able to calm his thoughts, and focus on the enemy before him. His Master would be fine. He'd already sensed his slow approach.

'Master, stay out of this fight. You are in no condition to help me.' Obi-wan sent through their Force training bond.

'I cannot let you do this alone Padawan.' Came his Master's reply.

'Master please. If you rejoin this battle, you may not make it out, and Anikin will need you.'

'Alright Obi-wan, but I will help in any way I can.'

Jedi and Sith stared at each other. The unnamed dark warrior paced back and forth in front of Obi-wan like a caged Nexu. A look on his face suggested to the young Jedi, that he would enjoy ending his life, and then finish off his Master. Obi-wan could not let that happen.

A signal from the Force told him that the shields were about to go down. In response, Obi-wan ignited his Indigo blade and raised it, preparing to strike. The Sith responded in kind.

Down the shields came, and Obi-wan lashed out with the kind of fury taught to him by Master Windu. While Obi-wan wasn't a Master of the style, he was quite skilled. His change in tactics threw the Sith off guard, and was forced to fall back quickly. Around the melting pit they battled furiously. Back and forth. Attack and counter attack.

Qui-gon Jinn had arrived at the far end of the ray-shield's. Too far to be any help to his Padawan. He knew, even when the shields dropped, he would not be able to clear the hall before they were raised again. 'Why are these even here? What purpose to they serve? Wouldn't one or two shields be enough? Who ever designed this needs a swift kick to their bits.' Thought the wounded master with more than a little frustration. He watched his Padawan holding off, and even pushing his much more experienced opponent back, cutting the Sith's double ended saber in half with pride.

Suddenly, after an over head strike from his Padawan was blocked, he saw the Sith, raise a hand toward Obi-wan. The Force push sent his apprentice over the edge of the pit.

"NO!" Qui-gon's horrified cry echoed through the Generator Room, and adjoining melting pit.

The Sith merely kicked his Obi-wan's saber into the seemingly bottomless pit. Qui-gon could feel that his Padawan was alive, and hanging on to a small ledge near the top of the pit. He had to do something. He could sense the Sith had more interest in Obi-wan than he did with himself. The creature began slashing the edge of the pit with his blade, trying to make his Padawan lose his grip. He had to do something, and he had to do it fast. It would take everything he had left to get to the end quickly enough to help Obi-wan, but he had to do it, even if it meant his death.

He held his closed light saber in hand, ready to run as fast as he could before the shields dropped. He silently sent a message to his apprentice, calling him to be ready. They had one chance at this.

Once again as the shields came down, Qui-gon began what could very well be his last run. The pain was incredible, and he was using a lot to block out the pain. Still he wasn't nearly as fast as he usually was. The Sith turned to face him as he neared the final shield, with a twisted smile on his face. Raising his damaged saber for the kill. The last shield started to close. Qui-gon wasn't going to make it though.

'Obi-wan! NOW!' Signaled Qui-gon while throwing his saber through the narrowing gap in the shields into the air over the head of the Sith.

The last thing the he saw as he followed the Jedi Master's saber through the air, was young Kenobi landing in front of him. He had no time to respond. He'd been caught with his pants down. His hubris had just killed him, and he knew it.

The green blade sliced through the air connecting with his midsection, and passing through cleanly. The Sith did noting more than let out a pained grunt before he began to fall backwards into the pit. Darth Maul was no more.

Closing down his Master's blade, Obi-wan turned toward Qui-gon with a weak smile. He was a bit shaken, and would probably have ugly bruises on his face from the numerous times he had been struck by the dark creature, but overall, he was unharmed.

Finally the last ray shield came down, and Qui-gon stepped through. Obi-wan rushed toward him embracing the man he saw as his father.

"I'm alright Obi-wan. No need to worry. A visit to the medics, and maybe some time off, and I'll be fine." Qui-gon assured his 'son'.

"You fought well." He continued as the embrace ended. "I am so very proud of you... my son."

"Thank you master. Father." Obi-wan replied with shinning eyes.

x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o

"Confer upon you the rank of Jedi Knight, the council does. Made us proud you have." Proclaimed the Grand Master of the order. Standing next to him, master Windu nodded in agreement, with an uncharacteristic smile on his face. In his hands, he held a large brown parcel.

"Thank you Master Yoda. I will not fail you." Said Obi-wan.

"Of that I have no doubt." Replied Yoda, turning to Qui-gon with a nod.

Qui-gon approached his kneeling 'former' apprentice. Revealing a small ceremonial knife from the folds of his robes he stood before his apprentice. Taking Obi-wan's Padawan braid in hand, and raising the knife to the base he said.

"Today you shed the symbol of your commitment, and step fully into the life of a Jedi. It has been an honor and a privilege to be your Master. Congratulations Obi-wan." And in one swift movement, he separated the braid from Obi-wan.

He'd done it. He was a Knight. It was the greatest day of his life, and he had his Master to thank for it. Qui-gon had actually said he was proud of him. The though made his heart swell. He would not let any of them down.

"Now. On to special business. With your knighting, see fit I have to grant you an unofficial rank. Used since it has not been since the reformation of the Jedi one thousand years ago."

Obi-wan looked from Yoda to Mace, and Qui-gon with slight confusion.

Smiling, Yoda continued.

"Granting you the rank of Jedi Adventurer we are. Explore the Galaxy you will. Seek out and fight injustice you must. Go where the Force calls you. Bring light to the darkest parts of the Galaxy. Alone you will be. A test of your true strength this is. Only when the Force calls you, will you return to the Temple. Faith I have in you Obi-wan."

Master Windu stepped forward handing the brown package to Obi-wan. Opening it, he found the very rare Adventure Robes of the Jedi sect they once belong to. White Nerf leather, with black under tunics, and grey boot Gaiters. He was stunned. This was a great honor that had just been bestowed upon him. Climbing to his feet he looked into the eyes of each master with determination.

"I will do my duty." He said.

x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o

She came to him late the next evening. He was standing on the balcony of his quarters at the Palace. They hadn't been able to steal a moment to speak alone in the last two days. With the capture of the Trade Federation Viceroy, his promotion, meetings with the counsel, and the ensuing victory celebrations, neither had any chance of free time until now. He sensed her presence approaching before she'd ever arrived at his door. He'd have to leave her. The though made his heart ache.

Feeling her pause right behind him he spoke with out turning around.

"I'll have to leave in the morning. I don't now when I'll see you again." He said in a thick voice.

"I know. I heard about your promotion." She replied.

Turning to face her, the sight that greeted him took his breath away. Gone were the elaborate gowns and make-up she worn as a symbol of her status. In their place was personification of beauty and simplicity. She wore a simple light blue sheer night dress, with a darker blue dressing gown which hung loosely over her soulders. It made his heart ache all the more, knowing he wouldn't look upon her beauty for Force knows how long.

Looking into each others eyes, they closed the distance between them. Searing, was the only way to describe their kiss. Full of passion, need, want, and the pain of their impending separation. Slowly, it became once of tenderness, leaving all previous heat,replacing it with a promise for the future.

"I have something for you. It's been in my family for centuries, and I couldn't think of anyone who I wanted to give it to more." She said.

With moist eyes, she reached into her pocket and pulled out a small deep blue, elongated gem that appeared to emanate it's own light. The glow reminded Obi-wan of his lost Padawan Saber, but was a deeper blue.

"My grandmother gave it to me. Said her Grandmother gave it her, and so on. No one knows where it came from. I've always liked it because it feel it feels as though there is a static charge in it, and it glows. I want you to have it. Some how, I get the feeling it will be important." She said, placing it in his palm.

Obi-wan could feel the Force emanating though the crystal. The moment it touched his skin, it felt like a very mild electric shock. He knew immediately what it was. It was a shard of a legendary Kaiburr crystal. Arguably the most powerful crystals in the Galaxy.

"It's beautiful, but Padme, do you know what this is?" Obi-wan questioned.

She shook her head, with slightly worried frown on her face.

It's a Kaiburr Crystal. The rarest and for a Force user, the most powerful crystals in exsistence." He answered.

Her eyes widened in surprise.

"So that's why it feels like electricity when ever I would hold it?" She asked.

"Yes. It's suppose to enhance ones connection to the force." He explained. "I love it, and I shall cherish it. Thank you Padme."

Obi-wan looked down at the crystal in his hand, unsure of himself now.

"I have something for you. It's not as grand as your gift to me, but it's all I have." He said walking towards his robes. Reaching into them, he pulled out his Padawan braid.

"I want you to have this." He said, taking her hand, and gently placing the braid in her palm.

"I thought you were suppose to give this to your Padawan." She said looking into his eyes with un-shed tears.

"Well, it is one thing you can do with it, but it's suppose to be a symbol of the connection that two may share. We can give it to anyone we chose to. Qui-gon gave me his light saber in commemoration of my knighthood. Now you will always have a part of me, even though I am not here with you. I love you Padme."

She all but threw her arms around him.

"I love you Obi-wan. Thank you. You don't know how much this means to me." She said in a watery voice.

"I do. I can feel it." He said.

With these gestures, A Queen, and her Jedi Knight, sealed their devotion to each other, and made an unspoken promise for the future......

The End.

A/N: Well. I decided to end it here. Thinking of Changing the Title of the story to "Something something something: Episode I". Not Literally something something, but a new title with Episode I in it to show it's just part one. Might change it a couple of times until I feel it's perfect. Anyway, I'd always thought he whole set up for the Gungan battle, the viceroy stuff was all very boring, so I skipped it to the good parts. I'll probably write a few one shots that take place between this and Episode II that go into a bit of detail on Obi-wan's journeys.


End file.
